Cursed Love
by YuYoLS
Summary: Sakura believes she's in a curse of love. Sasuke is the only one immune and he is trying to make her fall in love with him again after six years! The flirty Sasuke comes to life and Sakura who is totally over him denies his love. Is she really not in love with him anymore? Is he just playing with her? Is she really in this love curse, or did Sasuke do something to keep hertohimsef


It was six years ago, where he left. Sasuke. Yeah, my first love. Now a wanted criminal. He's killed Itachi already, yet he hasn't come home. Is he afraid of something? Well what does it matter? I'm pretty ok, but on the other hand, Naruto is the only one worried about him.

"Sakura, I can't believe you really don't care anymore." Naruto whined.

"What does it matter Naruto." Neji replied. All the ten excluding shikamaru was sitting at their normal meeting place, "Stop complaining, its not like she's going to hear you."

NORMAL POV

Sakura was always in her own world now. She blocks everyone's voices out and begin to sink into her own world.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT?" Sakura punched him, "I'm not that deaf." She sighed.

"Well what were we talking about then?" Ino asked drinking one of those kiddy orange juice packet.

"I don't remember." Sakura thought.

"Well." Shikamaru the brain of the team entered, "I've got news for all of you." He began.

"So the brains finally came." Kiba smiled.

"Yeah," He smirked, "Kazekage is coming, and were giving them a place here in Konoha. Also, since we'll bee celebrating the end of the world war, the party is held in Konoha." He began, "The thing is, what if an attack enters...which is unlikely to happen since all the kage's are allies for now on." Shikamaru said.

"Get to the point." Tenten whined carelessly.

"ALright, the thing is," He gave a stare to Sakura and Naruto, "We all know that Naruto is strong enough now to take on anything that comes, the thing is," Shikamaru took his time and sighed, "Sakura is also a more capable shinobi than all of us." Shikamaru said.

"Was that so hard to say?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"No...its just the fact that were all going to be split up from here on out. Maybe." Shikamaru smirked, "Tsunade wants to know who will be joining the ANBU?" Their eyes lit up and with a smirk on all of their faces they began to laugh.

"Isn't that obvious?" Naruto smiled as he stood on the highest elevation that was there, "I have no intentions to become a ANBU." He smirked, "Hokage is all that there is for me." Naruto smiled.

"Hero of the world," Sakura grabbed his head and knucked his head.

"OW!" He cried.

"Your more than a Hokage as you are now." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah," He smiled sitting down, "But, I've come so far, I can't back down." he smiled, "I want many more adventures before becoming Hokage." He layed down staring at the sky with the bright sunshine. He took his hands in front of him, and turned it into a fist. Everyone watched their future Hokage's motivation speech.

"I need Sasuke back before I can do anything." He stood up staring at Sakura who was smiling along with the rest.

"I'm sorry to have to interupt your speech Naruto." Shikmaru smiled, "But, for a fact, we all know that you want to do everything fair and square, so your missing the fact that we have another hero here." Shikamaru smiled, "Your looking at the eleven...no make that thirteen." Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled, "You can't forget Sai, and Sasuke."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled, "This isn't no longer a war. We should relax." He smiled, "Everything...isn't over yet." He lightly smiled, "So whats the plan Shikamaru?"

"The plan for Sasuke...there is no need." Shikamaru said, "From the tracking device, its said that he's in Konoha." Their eyes diverted from Naruto to Shikamaru.

"He's in town?" Naruto asked with the biggest grin, "Where? Lets go visit!"

"Then, shall we go?" Shino asked.

"Its worth it." Neji smiled, "Heroes meeting heroes."

"Naruto." Hinata was somehow brave after the war, "You guys head on, Tsunade wanted me and Ino for some leading production with the clouds, so we'll be there as soon as possible." She smiled.

"Yeah, then see you." He gladly smiled and her.

"Okay you two." Ino smiled, "Lets go Hinata." Ino smiled.

"Then, shall we all go?" Lee asked.

"Sakura?" Naruto stared at the girl who was still sitting down on the layers of wood.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Ah, to see Sasuke?" Sakura asked, "I guess, but I have no interest. I really want to go see Konohamaru and them right now." She said.

"Its Sasuke." Neji reminded her.

"I know." She smiled, "I'll stay for alittle bit, but I really have to go and train." She said.

"Sakura!" Naruto put his hands over her shoulders, "Its Sasuke! You must come." He smiled.

"Sure why not, future Hokage." Sakura sighed walking ahead.

"I'm kind of getting worried now." Tenten said.

"Its not like the normal Sakura." Lee said.

"Is she acting up?" Kiba asked.

"Hey hey." Shikamaru sighed, "Its only been three days since the war." He smiled, "I think she's taking the situation...alittle bit too serious."

"Yeah...about her parents, and her-" Choji said.

"Choji." Naruto was still smiling, "Its best if we all just to be ourself. Sakura has been doing some over training. Let her be."

"Ah..." Choji sighed.

"So, he's at his old apartment?" Naruto asked.

"Thats what the tracking device we put on him said." Shikamaru said.

"What do you guys want?" A white hair with some weird teeths said.

"Suigetsu." Sakura stared, "Ahaha! You look funnier." During the war, Sakura had faught Suigetsu and won.

"Oh, Pinky." Suigetsu said, "I almost thought you were Karin." He said.

"Don't compare me." Sakura sighed.

"Yah, where's Sasuke?" Naruto smiled.

"Who's there Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked behind the door.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto opened the door himself.

"Bastard entering so recklessly." Suigetsu said.

"What brings you guys here?" Sasuke asked.

"Were here to tell you your a hero!" Naruto smiled.

"I don't care." He said.

"Well, I'll be staying over alittle bit longer, then you and me go eat some Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto relaxed his arms on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What are you guys still doing at the door?" Suigetsu asked, "Enter." he was being kind.

"Where is Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"She doens't want to see you." Shikamaru said.

"Of course." Sasuke was emotionless.

"Well, what does it matter." Suigetsu said, "She said she'd drop by at sometimes." Soon his room was covered with everyone on his bed to his floor.

"When will you guys be leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"As soon as your ready." Naruto smiled.

"I can handle myself." Sasuke said.

"This is really getting no where." Tenten sighed, "Sakura?" Tenten stared at the girl on the floor who was spacing out. Everyone's attention was upon Sakura now.

"Its weird when ya'll stare." Sakura finally said.

"Well, your always spacing out." Naruto said sitting beside her now, "Are you really okay? Have you seen Tsunade lately?" He felt her forhead.

"I'm good." She said, "I guess I'll be going now." She didn't even bother to attach herself to Sasuke.

"Then, Sakura, Send Sasuke to Tsunade while your there." Naruto knew where she was headed with out her telling him.

"I thought you were." Sakura said.

"No, I'm here to visit Suigetsu." Naruto lied with a smile he kicked Sasuke out the door and locked the door.

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled, "Idiot," Sasuke sighed staring at Sakura who was walking on ahead, "Tch, I don't need anyone to lead me towards the Hokage's place." He sighed.

"What was that all about?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well, Suigetsu you know how you said that you really like water?" Naruto was trying to keep them busy.

"Idiot..." Tenten stared.

"This is such a total stupid plan." Kiba said.

"Awkward." Lee said.

"This is getting spacless." Neji sighed.

"Yo Naruto, do you want to head out now, I think everyone will be coming soon. We need to place ourselves in our posiition." Shikamaru said.

"Then." Naruto smiled, "Lets all go meet Gaara."

"Then, lets scatter." Shikamaru said. And soon everyone had disappeared out of the room Juugo and Suigetsu sighed.

"If that was the plan, then, Sasuke already knew." Suigetsu said.

"Isn't that kind of obvious?" Juugo asked with a smile, "But...I'm glad that this place, Konoha, is such a fun place." He smiled.

"I guess. I'm just worried about Karin." Suigetsu said.

"We don't really involve in the plan, so you can go ahead and go find her." Juugo said.

"I guess." Suigetsu said opening the door and seeing the dark reddish pink haired girl talking with gaurds around her with a smile. She was perfectly fine with no harm just carrying her grocery bags.

"Karin?" Suigetsu stared.

"So..." Sakura started the conversation with Sasuke, "How's life?" Sakura asked.

"Good." He replied with an unemotional reply.

"Good." Sakura sighed, 'This is so stupid!' Sakura thought to herself, 'Damn Naruto for doing this to me!'

"So, Sasuke, what really did happen with Itachi?" Sakura asked looking away.

"He's good." Was all Sasuke said. He really didn't care for anything.

"AH!" Sakura was tired of this boring conversation, "YOU KNOW SASUKE! People don't talk like that! Can you at least talk with a bit excitment?" She asked as she stopped walking. He kept walking though. Sakura felt ignored and stared at him.

"I've had enough." She walked to him and grabbed him by the shirt of his chest, "Listen Sasuke, I'm sending you to Tsunade's room. Your going to sign in and make sure you've done the right thing. I'm tired of being your baby sitter." Sakura dropped his shirt, "I've got to go. I'm delivering a baby." She walked to the hosipital.

"Tch." Sasuke grind his teeth together, "This is so annoying." He walked to the Hokage's place.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade smiled, "I've heard alot about you. Your punishments have been taken off for you've done alot in this war that could cost your life." Tsunade smiled, "So your off the hook. Make sure you don't ever do that again. Don't become another criminal."

"I have no intentions." Sasuke said in a lame way.

"The baby came out!" Shizune came running in.

"YOU MEAN KURENAI?" Tsunade yelled.

"Yeah!" Shizune smiled, "Its a miracle! Luckly Sakura was there for the baby was turned over."

"Good." Tsunade sighed, "Inform Shikamaru." Tsunade smiled.

"Can I go now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but, I've got a punishment for you though." She smiled, "I forgot...but this is an easy one. Your under Sakura's watch for a whole three months. Maybe more. Your under prohbation." Tsunade smiled, "Make sure to inform Sakura about this as well."

"Why her? What about that dobe, or the hyuuga's?" Sasuke sighed, "Why can't she come to my house?" He asked.

"Because, Sakura isn't in the mood to be where you are Sasuke. I'm sure you don't understand, but there is alot of things you might want to catch up on everyones life." Tsunade said.

"Then..." Shizune smiled, "Sorry to interupt, I'll be going." She disappeared.

"This is so troublesome!" Sasuke was tired for the war had tooken most of his Chakara.

"Sorry Sasuke there is one more thing I'd like to ask of you." She said.

"What now?" He asked.

"I'm sure you know how Naruto's dad is the fourth. I want you to do me a favor." She was serious, "There's one more missing thing with in this war. Sakura lost her parents, and unfortunatly, she was encounter killing her own parents. Figure out why." She said.

"Why me?" He asked.

"It isn't only you Sasuke. The thirteen...no including the KazeKage with Temari and Kankuro thats sixteen." She said, "The sixteen of you will be figuring this out. We don't know if this a take over from Orochimaru, or maybe Madara before their deaths in this war, but, possibility something may have struck her to do something that...i don't know. I'm not very sure. Hopefully, things will become clearer." Tsunade said.

"I really don't get this, but whatever." He walked out.

"What stubborn kids these days." Tsunade smiled, "Sakura, what is wrong with you?" Tsuande was worried.

"Good Kurenai." Sakura smiled, "Its a healthy baby." Sakura smiled letting her hold the baby. Filling out the information on the board she walked out the room letting Shizune handle the rest.

"Sakura, you should rest." Shizune smiled as they switched positions.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled, "Now..." Sakura walked out the hospital, "What to do. Where is everyone anyways?" Sakura walked to the exit and entrance of the hospital.

"So, Sakura." Sasuke sighed but in a sexy voice of his he stared at her and leaned in to her face, "Why is everyone so worried about you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura sighed.

"I heard you kill your parents. Is that true?" Sasuke asked, "Is that why you asked about Itachi?"

"Unfortunatly Uchiha." She called his name, "I think you've got the wrong information. I didn't kill my parents. I just couldn't protect them. Also, the question on Itachi, was because there is nothing else to talk to you about." Sakura walked passed him. He stared at her but followed and became interested in this new Sakura that he doesn't know very well.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I just heard about the new Sakura, and well." He smirked, "Became interested." He said.

"Yeah, so am I." Sakura rolled her eyes and kept walking. He catched up to her speed at walking and walked along side her.

"So, Sakura Haruno." He said.

"Its not Haruno." Sakura stared at him with her jaded green eyes, "Just Sakura." She replied.

"Fine," He smiled, "Its an honer to have the great Sakura let me call her just Sakura." He said.

"I really don't care. Everyone calls me that." She said turning directions to the left. It was the place where Sasuke had left.

"Brings back memories?" He asked her.

"If your trying to extract information from me, why don't you just ask me straight forward?" She asked turning around.

"You see Sakura." He walked closer to her, "I'd like to know why you've killed your parents."

"I killed them." She stared with an unemotional face, "Because, I had a choice in protecting you, or them." She said.

"Is that really why?" He asked coming closer.

"Yeah, thats why I hate you so much too. I was a fool." She said.

"Give me all the information you can." He said

"This is getting annoying don't you think?" She asked staring at his eyes. She didn't flinch but it entertained Sasuke to watch what Sakura would do.

"Sakura." He touched her medium long hair, "You know." He whispered in her ears. The feeling and chills ran down Sakura's back, "I thought about you these six years." He smiled. Instead, Sakura hugged Sasuke and whispered back.

"Uchiha-san." She said, "Remember that one time you attemted to kill me?" She asked, "That was the last time I ever felt feelings for you." She said.

"And that wasn't too long ago." He smiled. She released him and shoved him away.

"I have no intentions of liking you again Uchiha." She said, "There's alot of girls out there, and well, I've become bored of chasing someone like you." She said.

"Ouch." He smiled, "You know, I know in your heart your hiding that feeling because your scared...scared of something." He was intimidating her.

"Really, Uchiha." She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why you can't just leave the girl you called annoying alone?" She smiled, "I think me and you had enough of each other already." She smiled.

"I actually like the new Sakura better than the old one." He said.

"And I don't like none of Uchiha." She said with a straight face, "If you don't mind I have a person I'd like to meet. I don't want you following." She said.

"Too bad." He walked towards her, "Tsunade said that me and you are to stick to each other like lovers." He said.

"Listen playboy." Sakura sighed, "I don't know why all of a sudden your acting like this." Sakura said, "One moment your all tough Sasuke and now there's a flirty Sasuke...kinda...freaks me out." She said.

"Well, Sakura, I'll be living with you for three months, maybe more." He smirked and put an arm on her shoulders.

"I'm in no mood to fight back." She said but get your hands off of me. She pushed him.

"Ah...too bad, new Sakura doesn't blush anymore." He smiled holding onto her chin.

"Uchiha." She said, "You know...there's a girl with glasses who I think you need to go apoligize to. Till then, you can enter my house." Sakura sighed.

"So you were jealous?" He asked.

"No. My point is, you've done her wrong. Just like you tried to kill me, you almost killed her." Sakura walked off.

"Geez, Its harder than I thought. No wonder why Naruto was so tired of this mission. Everyone must be." Sasuke turned the other direction, "But, this could be fun." He smiled.

"Damn them. Naruto too!" Sakura was angry about the fact that Naruto and the rest of the gang even Tsuande tried hooking her up with Sasuke. 'I'm not upset because of that damn bastard! Gosh. I didn't even kill my parents! They went on vacation!' Sakura thought.

"AH!" Sakura yelled, "PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura punhed the wall.

"Ah..." Konohamaru sighed, "Sakura...we just fixed that. Don't go destroying it!" He was tall now.

"Wow, you actually look so cute. I haven't seen you in a long time." Sakura hugged him.

"Oh, Sakura, I heard you were depressed. Why?" Konohamaru asked.

"I"M noT DEPRESSED!" Sakura yelled punching him, "I can't believe everybody thinks that." Sakura sighed, 'I was just going along with what Sasuke said about my parents. Their not...dead...I know they aren't. They even told me.' Sakura sighed disappearing to the front gate.

"Yo Sakura!" Kakashi smiled, "They said you'd show up, and they said that your late so you mind as well head to the dinner sets."

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura stared at him giving him a look, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS PLANNING?" Sakura yelled.

"Nothing..." He sweated, "Its just that Naruto said that you've been down since you heard that Sasuke came back so, he's..." Kakashi stared away.

"Finish the sentence." She gave him a death glare.

"KAKASHI!" GUY entered to save the day, "The Mizukage's side of the party is coming! They need you there quick!" GUY pushed Kakashi and smiled at Sakura.

"Listen Sakura, There's this guys named Naruto. He said that if you arent' there by 1 minute he'll cancel the Meeting." Guy smiled.

"WHAT?" Sakura punched him and disappeared.

"NARUTO!" Sakura was on rampage at the dinner sets. Every Kage was there including the heroes and everyone in the war was there.

"So now, our medical ninja is here. She'll...now start the-" Naruto was punched.

"SAK..."Naruto said flying off, "URA"

"So you came." Gaara finally said, "Took long enough. Now, everyone is here." He said, "Our speech here to day is mostly to tell you all that you've completed this world war. I'd like to make sure if anyone is unhappy with anything?" He stared at Sakura.

"This has to be a dream." Sakura sighed, "You all know that you guys are all acting llike jerks." Sakura said.

"No...unfortuantly Sakura." Naruto smiled, "We really wanted you to be happy." Naruto smiled, "Ever since the war occured, You've been working so hard...and, were all worried about you..." He said.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled, "Naruto! Listen, you don't have to tell the whole ninja warrior about my life."

"I'm not!" He smiled, "Its just..." He was really happy to see that Sakura was trying to be herself, "Its just...I was really worried." He smiled grabbing Sasuke who was eating already, "I didn't want to loose another friend." He smiled, "I was really worried Sakura."

"Yeah." Sakura hugged Naruto, "I'm sorry." She smiled.

"She's not going to hug me?" Sasuke asked with a smile. Sakura stared at him.

"I'd liket to tell everyone that, Sasuke here is looking for a bride to be!" Sakura was still angried with Sasuke, "He's looking for a time to recover all the Uchiha clan!" Sakura smiled, "So, womens of all kinds, he's single." Sakura smiled, and Naruto everyone laughed.

Throught the whole day was laughter. But still something wasn't cleared. Sakura in her heart was something more than just not being herself. She was held with in that one curse. That curse from Orochimaru. It may not have been that powerful curse, but to Sakura, the love curse will effect her fully. Not being able to love anyone. Just a act. Recieving the curse for about 1 year ago. The curse will allow her to not be loved and not love anyone. Her surroundings will leave her and she will be in the position of a loner.

Being cursed with no love all her life. Nothing will break it. Nothing...at least so she thought.

"So your cursed huh?" Sasuke walked over to her as everyone fell asleep drunk or just tired. Sakura who sat ontop of the house with Sasuke begining to sit beside her.

"How'd you find out?" Sakura asked.

"I figured. Because, thats one thing that Orochimaru was working on so that if he died, someone will be experiencing the pain of lonliness that he did." Sasuke layed down.

"So I'm cursed." Sakura said.

"Yeah, so he got your parents first?" Sasuke asked.

"They told me to tell everyone that...they're on vacation." Sakura said, "But, I killed them."

"You know there is always a way to break a curse." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Sakura said, "No matter how many times I told Naruto or Tsunade that I'm under a curse, they'd forget it. Because everything I say to them, they'll forget it."

"Yet...they don't forget that this isn't the way Sakura is" Sasuke made his point. He believed that there is a way to break the curse for, Naruto, and the rest of the gang, are trying to make her happy even though they don't know that she was under a curse.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm the only one who will notice Sakura." He said, "Because, i'm immune." He smiled staring at her.

"Even if I have this curse." Sakura rolled her eyes, "I still have no more interests in you." She said.

"Yeah?" He smiled, "You think?" He suddenly rolled ontop of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

"Are you trying to rape me?" She asked.

"Not rape." He smiled, "Kiss you." He said.

"Not acceptable." She finally said, "Because." She sat up, "Sasuke doesn't feel the same way about me. And I don't want my first kiss to be stolen away from a guy like you." She said.

"So, your not calling me Uchiha anymore?" He asked.

"What does it matter?" She asked.

"It matters to me." He sighed, "I've had enough of fighting." He smiled, "What I'm missing is someone to love." He said closing in on Sakura.

"Sasuke." She touched his chest while she blushed, "Really..." She was angry, "You shouldn't make me do something I don't want to do." She said.

"But the inner you wants to." He smiled licking her ears.

"Stop." She said about to move her hands to slap him. As he caught her wrists he pushed them above her head.

"Please..." She began to cry.

"I thought Sakura was stronger than this?" He asked.

'Is he draining my power?' Sakura thought.

"I'll do anything you want...just...don't take away my virginity!" She yelled.

"What? You make me sound like a pervert." He sat up, "Keep your words though. I want your first kiss." He said staring at her. Sakura stared at him.

'What is his plan?' Sakura stared.

"Thats the same thing..." She said.

"Do you want to loose your virginity or your kiss?" He asked looking at her.

"What do you get from this?" She asked.

"I get you." He replied, "Didn't you tell the whole world that I need a bride?"

"Ahh...what about that?" She asked.

"What if Sakura, became my bride?" He smiled.

"Listen, you know...after you accomplished everything, you changed alot." She said.

"Well..." He smiled slyly, "You going to kiss me or what Sa-Ku-ra?" He flirtedas he pulled her shoulder to his side.

"Whats your plan?" She asked with determination.

"My plan, is get Sakura to fall in love with me again." He said, "But, that curse is in the way. So the best way, is to make you love me." He smiled, "If everyone stops loving Sakura. Then I'll love you." He said, "You'll love me too because, I'm the only thing that will notice you." He said.

"But..." She looked at him with honest eyes, "I don't want you to love me Sasuke." She said, "I already told you I have no intentions of liking you ever again." She said.

"But you will." He whispered in her ears, "Are you going to choose?" He asked her as his hands went up onto her stomach going up.

"Stop." She held his hands.

"Ooh," He smiled, "I feel touched that Sakura is touching my hands." He smiled, "Kiss me." He said.

"This will only make me hate you!" She yelled.

"You won't hate me." He touched her cheeks and gave her a kiss. The silent night with the pink moon was a beautiful night. As soon as Sakura noticed that he was kissing her she pushed him.

"I hate you." She pulled her knees to her face.

"Yeah..." He smiled, "So, your mine from now on." He said.

"What makes you think that your in charge of me?" She asked.

"Because, Tsunade gave you orders. You must follow. Show me to your bed." He smirked.

"Your not sleeping with me!" She yelled.

"I can't sleep on the floor." he said as they reached her apartment.

"You must!" She said, "I can't accept us!" She said handing him a pillow and blanket.

"Like I said Sakura." He said sitting on her bed, "I'm sleeping with you. Don't worry, I won't do anything." He said, "I promise."

"Then, Sleep on the bed!" She yelled, "I'm sleeping on the floor." She said.

"You can't." He said grabbing her hands and pushing her onto the bed, "Sleep Sakura. With me here." He said holding her down on the bed.

"This feels so uncomftorable." She said.

"Then, if I let you go, be a good girl." He said.

"Just because everyone's about to loose their memories...or their love or what ever does not mean that your in position of me!" She turned around to stare at a beautiful and handsome man. His onyx eyes stared deep into her green eyes.

"So you really don't like me anymore?" He asked with those sad dark eyes.

"I don't like you Uchiha. I just think were better off to where you thought that I was annoying." She said, "Lets forget that we ever kissed or anything. You don't like me and I don't like you Uchiha." She said.

"But I like you." He smiled.

"Huh...do you have a curse or something too?" She was angered, "Stop telling yourself lies!" She said.

"Its not." He hugged her and pulled her closer, "Sakura, you know...you make me crazy." He smiled.

"Don't touch me." She said.

"Sakura." He stared at her.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Because i'm in love with you." He was convinced he was in love.

"Listen Sasuke? I think your on a love potion. Stop telling me you love me!" She almost hit him but he suddenly touched her cheek.

"Sakura, is it hard?" He asked, "To watch little by little. Watching your dear friends not love you anymore?" He asked.

"Uchiha." She touched his cheek and then slapped it, "Go to sleep." She turned around.

"Tch." He smiled. 'You'll have to watch out for tomorrow Sakura' He smiled and thought, 'This genjutsu I've put you in...will definatly make you love me again. There is no such thing as a curse you silly.'He fell asleep

* * *

Its okay...I guess

I was just releasing some of my thoughts but Review :)


End file.
